


The Werewolf, the Chimera, and the Giraffe

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Giraffes, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Stargazing, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo supposes after everything that's happened in this town, seeing a werewolf and his chimera boyfriend walking a giraffe down the street is normal.





	The Werewolf, the Chimera, and the Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).

> For Manon, who wanted “Thiam walking their pet (it can be a dog or a giraffe or a bear or a horse I’m not picky.”  
I did giraffe, but my brain gave it a little twist 😆

There's a bright smile plastered across Liam's face as they walk down the street. It's as if he doesn’t care how strange this situation is. What's weirder is that none of the neighbors even seem phased by what they're seeing. 

Though Theo supposes after everything that's happened in this town, seeing a werewolf and his chimera boyfriend walking a giraffe down the street is normal. 

It's not, but no one seems to care about his opinion on the matter. 

"You do know this is probably illegal, right?" Theo asks him. 

Liam rolls his eyes. "Oh come on. He needs some stretching room. It's not good for a giraffe to be cooped up in a backyard."

"But it's not really…"

"Shh!" Liam hisses. "Don't let him hear you."

It's Theo's turn to roll his eyes, "Liam, he's smart. I'm pretty sure he knows exactly what's going on."

"You don't know that," Liam says.

The giraffe looks down at him, his eyes pleading and Theo sighs. Yeah, he definitely knows. 

"Any word from Scott?" Theo asks. 

"They haven't had any luck," Liam says. "Says we'll have to keep him for the night. Which means we get to camp outside to make sure he's safe. Isn't that fun?"

Fun isn't the word he'd call it. Not that he's going to tell Liam that. Instead he takes Liam's hand and gives him an indulgent smile. "Sure Liam."

"I've always wanted a pet giraffe," Liam tells him. 

Theo knows. It's exactly how they wound up in this mess. All thanks to a pesky witch with a poor sense of humor. 

He looks up at the giraffe and mouths an inaudible "sorry."

"I think camping is going to be fun," Liam says. He looks up at the giraffe with a grin. "Isn't that right, Mason?"

The giraffes tongue pokes out of its mouth. Theo snorts. "I thought you said he doesn't know."

"That didn't mean anything," Liam says. 

"He's going to kill you when he's human again," Theo tells him. 

"He should be thankful I'm taking him for a walk and looking out for him," Liam says. "And giving him fresh air."

"Liam, he's a giraffe. The fresh air isn't really a choice."

Liam rolls his eyes, "Wherever. I'm just trying to make the best of a weird situation."

So they do. They walk a few blocks before going home, only getting stopped once by Derek on his patrol asking why they're walking a giraffe down the street. And did they steal it. He drives away laughing when they tell him it's Mason. Theo has no doubt he's going to be telling the Sheriff at the station. If he doesn't already know from Scott. 

They camp out that night, Theo and Liam curled up under a sleeping bag while Mason munches on leaves as Corey quietly talks to him. 

It's a weird situation, sure. But he can't deny this is nice. Not that he's going to tell Liam that. Though from the way he smiles softly and kisses him, Theo thinks he knows. 


End file.
